It has long been known that containers may be simply and economically manufactured from a "blank", or flat sheet of paperboard, which is folded and glued to form a completed paperboard container. Such paperboard folding containers may be used in a variety of applications including storage, shipping and display of products such as candy, office supplies, small toys, and the like. Typically, the containers are packed with several of such items by the manufacturer, then sealed and shipped to various merchants for resale. Where the items are sold individually, it is a common practice among merchants to simply open the container and place the opened container on their store shelves, thus displaying the contents to the consumer and allowing the consumer to remove individual items from the container for purchase.
A graphic display on the face of the container is typically used to convey information about the product to the consumer. For example, the graphic display may indicate the trademark, price or other characteristic of the product. The graphic display may also be used to capture the attention of the consumer through any combination of colors, patterns, symbols, pictures, photographs and the like. It is well known that attractive eye-catching displays can result in increased sales of a product. Accordingly, especially where containers of one product are positioned adjacent to competitors products on the store shelves, there is a need to further enhance the visual impact that such containers and associated graphic displays have on the typical consumer. The present invention is directed to addressing this need.